


Ouija

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghost Dean, Ghost Sam, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Ouija, Ouija Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is (sort of) for a friend. He gave me the prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ouija

**Author's Note:**

> This is (sort of) for a friend. He gave me the prompt.

“You know we probably shouldn’t be doing this, right, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, staring at the board that Gabriel just brought home.

“What could go wrong, Cassie? It’s just a stupid board.” Gabriel grinned.

“Or maybe it’s not,” Lucifer added, complete with an eyebrow waggle. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I was only saying. If you two want to try and summon a demon, go ahead and have fun. I’m going to go read.” Castiel stood and walked out of the room. Gabriel and Lucifer shared wide smirks.

“Are you ready, Lucifer?” Gabriel inquired in the most dramatic voice he could manage. Lucifer barely kept from laughing.

“Of course, brother of mine. Let us commence to summon the Devil.” Neither really knew if there was meant to be an extravagant opening, but they placed their fingers on the wooden piece with as much showy and false trepidation as they could muster.

“Oh, spirits from the depths of Hell, come forth to converse with the living,” Gabriel chanted, gold eyes closing.

“Come to speak with those who you mean harm. We summon you from your fiery pit—” Lucifer’s bravado halted as soon as the wooden piece moved. It skittered across the board, too fast for their fingers to even stay on it. Gabriel’s eyes flew open, and the two stared at the piece.

“You guys do know that Ouija boards don’t summon demons, right?” a voice suddenly asked. Lucifer and Gabriel turned to see a male about Lucifer’s height leaning against the wall. He had blond hair, a bit darker than Lucifer’s, and green eyes that clearly showed the mischief this male could get into. “It summons _ghosts._ Sometimes pretty nasty ones, too, but we were the closest spirits, so you got lucky.” The male—the spirit—grinned. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“We?” Gabriel choked. Dean nodded across their table to a taller male that Gabriel and Lucifer hadn’t noticed. He had long, floppy brown hair and hazel eyes, plus a height that made Gabriel think of a moose.

“Sorry about my brother,” the tall male shrugged. “But he’s always been like this, so there’s no changing him now. I’m Sam.”

“Do you guys realize how stupid it was to play around with a Ouija board?” Dean questioned.

“Excuse us if we thought a game board wouldn’t actually summon the dead,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “How were we supposed to know it worked?”

“Here’s a tip: when you buy an old looking board with weird symbols on it, and a witch mumbles some hocus pocus over it, that typically means it’ll work,” Dean snarked back.

“Dean,” Sam said, and Lucifer thought he sounded more annoyed or exasperated than anything else. “They’re not the only ones who’ve made this mistake.”

“I know, but they’re the only ones who’ve summoned us in the past century,” Dean complained.

“Weren’t you just moaning a few days ago about how bored you were because no one really spoke to us except for the odd actual psychic?” If either of the Novak brothers had to name Sam’s expression at the moment, both could only call it the perfect bitchface.

“So, how long have you two been dead?” Lucifer smirked.

“Eh, I don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “What year is it?”

“2014,” Gabriel replied.

“Okay, so we’ve been dead since about 2010, so four years. Huh.” Dean looked to Sam. “Did you know it’s been that long?”

“Not really,” Sam said, eyebrows furrowed. “Weird.”

“How didya die?” Gabriel prodded.

“Gabriel, I don’t think you can just ask that,” Lucifer muttered to his brother. Gabriel shrugged.

“I don’t really mind,” Dean jumped in. “We got shot by some hunting buddies of ours. But, hey, it’s cool. It got Zachariah off our asses, so it helped us out, actually.”

“And being dead isn’t too bad,” Sam admitted. Dean grinned like a kid in a candy store.

“Not at all. You can do cool shit like this,” Dean said, holding up his hand, pointing his palm at a flower vase. The glass shattered, sending water everywhere. Lucifer groaned.

“Oh, great, Michael’s gonna kill us for that.”

“Well, hey, at least we can join these two in the afterlife, huh?” Gabriel asked. Lucifer glared at his brother like he wanted to knock the shit-eating grin off of his face with another vase.


End file.
